Conventionally engine intake equipment includes an air cleaner and an intake silencer that are arranged in a chamber separate from a chamber in which an engine is disposed. More specifically, an intake silencer also serves as a fan shroud inasmuch as it is disposed peripherally about the radiator fan (see, for example, Patent Reference No. 1).    PATENT REFERENCE NO. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. H07[1995]-151028